the_roblox_airline_industryfandomcom-20200215-history
Aerkanynn flight 430
Aerkanynn Flight 430 crashed on July 2, 2016 500m short of Sefarnos Airport in Greece when the plane, an ATR-42 carrying 50 passengers and 6 crew members on board suffered an in-flight fire and slammed into a residential neighborhood in Sefarnos for an emergency landing. 55 people on board were killed, plus 7 on the ground. The survivor was Relief First Officer Jonathan Crystal "Desmond" Hernandez. Investigation later revealed that the CFIT was caused by an in-flight fire as a result of improper flight maintenance, which resulted in the crippling of controls and hydraulics. Currently, it is the worst ATR-42 disaster ever, as well as Greece's 6th deadliest disaster. Aircraft and Crew The aircraft was an ATR-42, first operated by Cebu Pacific in 1967, followed by British Airways in 1978, then TAM Airlines in 1989, Air China in 1995, Philippine Airlines in 2007 and Aerkanynn in 2015. In command was Captain Dave "Paige" Jamison (age 43) and First Officer Clement "Cleo" Reginald (age 36). Captain Jamison first flew for UTAGE in 1980, then VARIG in 2001 and Aerkanynn in 2010. He had 12,000 flight hours on his credit, and has 3,500 hours in the ATR-42. First Officer Reginald first flew for LAPA in 1990, then Thai Airways in 1998, Cebu Pacific in 2006, and Aerkanynn in 2017. He had 9,000 hours overall, and had more hours in the ATR-42, having 4,240 hours in it. One of the passengers on board was Relief First Officer Jonathan Crystal "Desmond" Hernandez (age 46), who had 12,000 hours to his credit. He was first hired by Garuda Indonesia from 1989-2010, before joining Aerkanynn in 2011. He was the only survivor on board this flight. Had the flight gone well, he would have flew the plane back to Sefarnos from Frankfurt. Accident At 19:25:10pm Eastern European Time, the plane took off for Frankfurt. Midway through the flight, a bump was heard from the cockpit. Captain Jamison talked with the ATC on duty (Devin "Matthew" Clement), who relayed it to the mechanic in the tower. The ATC declared it was nothing, and they could continue their flight to Frankfurt. 35 minutes after the ATC transmission, a fire began to start in the undercarriage of the ATR. Minutes later, the fire spread to the cabin, immediately causing panic for the passengers. Relief Officer Hernandez, wanting to land it back in Sefarnos, stormed into the cockpit immediately, asking the First Officer to stay in his seat instead to calm down panicking passengers. The first officer immediately responded to this call. As the fire grew, the plane's controls continued to cripple until it became nearly-irresponsive. The plane's hydraulics were also getting seriously damaged as time went on. Eventually, it reached the wings, and Relief Officer Hernandez immediately declared an emergency, requesting vectors to Sefanos, against the pilot's wishes to land in the more-suited Athens Airport. Minutes into the emergency landing, the plane's 2nd wing separated, resulting into an out-of-control spiral into a mountainous neighborhood, killing all (save Hernandez) on board, plus 7 on the ground. Investigations Possible hijacking The flight crashed the same day as the 7/2 attacks, but the investigators (DCA of Greece, NTSB of America, Aegean of Greece, Aerkanynn of Russia and Boeing) later dismissed it, as no suspicious passengers were recorded in the passenger listbook. Final report The flight was investigated by the DCA and NTSB. On March 21, 2017, the final report was published by DCA's Joshua Bravo Constantine and NTSB's Martinez DeGrasse Champion (the same person who had published LinuxLink Flight 535's final report) which concluded that the causes were: * Improper maintenance leading to the in-flight fire. * The pilot's inappropriate response to Hernandez's demands to return to Sefanos instead of Athens, which was farther. Even then, however, it would have still crashed. * Loss of hydraulics and controls. Aftermath On December 12, 2016, the court found mechanic Clement "Kevin" Darwin Sarmiento guilty. He was sentenced to life imprisonment. Aerkanynn declared bankruptcy a month after the incident. Passengers Greece: 8 passengers and 2 crew members Philippines, 0 passengers, 4 crew members USA: 12 passengers and 0 crew Brazil: 12 passengers Jamaica: 18 passengersCategory:Accident Category:50+ Fatalities